Thérapie en trois leçons
by KerriganGraham
Summary: Will ne parvient pas à se débarrasser d'un sentiment de doute constant envers Hannibal, après ce qu'ils ont vécu depuis des années et demande de l'aide à se dernier afin de pouvoir lui faire complètement confiance. Le docteur Lecter va lui proposer une thérapie peu commune pour résoudre le problème.
1. Chapter 1

**Observation**

Assis en face de son patient, Hannibal attendait. La thérapie dont il venait de parler a Will était des plus insolites, aussi ce dernier semblait vraiment confus. Ses sourcils avaient entrepris une élégante danse du doute, se fronçant ou s'élevant selon la pensée qui lui traversait l'esprit. Tout comme son regard qui ne parvenait à se poser nulle part, fixant alors tour à tour le sol, les pieds du fauteuil, son côté droit puis le gauche. Hannibal sourit, de cette façon délicate et qui se voulait compréhensive bien que la plupart de temps, cela lui donne l'air d'avoir une longueur d'avance sur vos propre pensées. Dès qu'un premier mot sortit de sa bouche, Will leva les yeux et le fixa, attentif.

\- Si cela te met mal à l'aise, sache que je suis tout à fait capable de le comprendre. Après tout il ne s'agit pas là d'une façon de faire banale et je comprendrais que tu y sois réticent. La peur est humaine.

\- Ce n'est pas la peur qui me fait hésiter. Mais la gêne.

\- C'est justement le but du procédé ; en passant ce cap de gêne, en me faisant complètement confiance là où il n'est possible de le faire que dans d'intimes circonstances, alors tu n'auras plus cette sensation dont tu me parles sans cesse à mon sujet. Vouloir me "faire complètement confiance" ou "pouvoir t'abandonner" à moi ne sont pas des sentiments légers. Cela demande un certain travail, particulièrement après les années que nous avons passé à nous trahir l'un l'autre, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Will hésita. La dernière fois qu'il s'est complètement abandonné aux bons soins d'Hannibal, il s'est retrouvé malade, accusé de meurtre et a fini en prison. C'était justement tout cela qu'il voulait laisser derrière lui, et si pour ça il devait tester cette façon peut orthodoxe de faire, alors Will était prêt à essayer. "Très bien, je suis d'accord. J'aimerai juste entendre encore une fois le… procédé."

Hannibal sourit en regardant le sol avant de regarder à nouveau Will dans les yeux.

\- Bien entendu. Nous ferons cela en trois étapes. Lors de la première, je ne te toucherai pas, tu ne feras que suivre mes instructions, suivre ma voix. Je ne serai là que pour te guider et observer. La seconde fois, je passerai la frontière du toucher, le but étant que tu me fasses suffisamment confiance pour me laisser te conduire au plaisir, avec ton aide bien sûr. Pour finir, nous partagerons l'acte. Dans sa totalité.

Will prit une grande et profonde respiration en fermant les yeux un court instant. "Je te promets d'être doux, tu n'as rien à craindre" lui dit Hannibal en souriant d'une façon plus complice, un sourire que Will lui rendit en rouvrant les yeux. " Reste professionnel ou je n'arriverai pas à me concentrer. Vas y, je t'écoute." Hannibal hocha la tête puis repris un sérieux académique. Ils n'étaient séparés que par quelques mètres, assis tous deux sur de confortables fauteuils. Hannibal prit la parole, de sa voix calme et douce. "Pour commencer, tu vas ouvrir ta chemise et caresser lentement ton ventre, en laissant descendre ta main. N'ouvre pas ton pantalon, caresse toi simplement au dessus du tissu." Bien sûr Hannibal jouait sur un terrain connu, il connaissait les faiblesses de Will tout comme ce qui lui faisait du bien. Il savait où lui dire de se toucher, et comment. Il le savait sensible du ventre, tout autour du nombril mais aussi à l'intérieur des cuisses. Remarquant que Will ne savait pas quoi regarder, Hannibal lui dit de fermer les yeux et de continuer ce qu'il lui avait demandé de faire.

Will obéissait, docile à ce qu'il considérait pour le moment comme une demande acceptable. D'une main il avait déboutonné sa chemise, partant du haut vers le bas, de l'autre, il avait commencer à caresser la bosse qui se formait entre ses jambes, à la simple écoute des ordres de son thérapeute. Lorsqu'il eut défait tous les boutons, il écarta les pans de sa chemise et fit de petits cercles autour de son nombril, respectant l'ordre de ne pas descendre plus dans son boxer, bien que l'envie commençait à se faire plus vive. La main posé entre ses jambes caressait un peu plus vite, accélérant avec le désir. Hannibal observait la moindre de ses réactions, le passage furtif de sa langue entre ses lèvres entre ouvertes, son torse qui se soulevait à la même cadence que sa respiration. Il avait envie de le toucher, mais pour cela, il devrait attendre la prochaine étape. Il s'arma alors de patience et reprit la parole, chassant de sa tête des idées plus poussées qui naissaient et s'installaient.

" Tu peux maintenant ouvrir les boutons de ton pantalon, caresse toi à travers le boxer, un court moment puis prends ton sexe dans ta main, pour faire de même. Je te laisse libre choix de ce que feras ta deuxième main." Will fit un léger mouvement de tête, comme si cela était plus difficile de se soumettre à cet ordre. Et Hannibal savait très bien pourquoi ; une fois cela fait, Will serait complètement exposé, se donnant du plaisir, étant aussi intime avec lui même que l'on pouvait l'être et ce, sous les yeux d'Hannibal. Le voyeurisme déclenche souvent un sentiment de supériorité, car l'autre se retrouve soumis au regard. Hannibal voulait que Will se sente exposé, qu'il sache qu'il était observé et par dessus tout, que tout ce qu'il faisait, les ordres auxquels il obéissait, venait de cette même personne qui le regardait. Alors sa main droite descendit sur son boxer et, après plusieurs caresses lentes et douce, se saisit de son sexe pour le libérer du tissu. Il frissonna mais reprit sa respiration afin de continuer. Sa main gauche continuait les sortes de petits cercles sur son ventre. Anticipant la réaction de Will, Hannibal passa à l'impératif. " N'ouvre pas les yeux." Will fit un "oui" silencieux de la tête et compris pourquoi ce dernier le lui avait ordonné. Il venait de se lever, pour aller, à ce qu'il entendait, plus près de lui, derrière lui. Sa voix n'était plus quelques mètres devant lui mais quelques centimètres derrière lui, près de son oreille.

" Je veux que tu fasses ça doucement, je sais que tu aimerais accélérer mais non, pas encore. Je déciderai du moment où tu jouiras. Caresse toi fermement, mais lentement. "

Will plissa les yeux mais obéit, commençant à bouger le bassin, de légers petits mouvements montrant que son corps réclamait plus de vigueur. De plus, entendre Hannibal contrôler le moindre de ses mouvements, entendre ses ordres si près de son oreille lui faisait un effet qu'il n'avait pas escompté. " Continue de te caresser, mais ne jouis pas. Accélère un peu plus à chaque fois." Lui ordonna Hannibal en regagnant sa place dans son fauteuil, sentant que Will ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. La main du brun allait et venait sur son sexe, de haut en bas et de bas en haut, sous le regard affamé d'Hannibal dont le souffle avait quelques peu accéléré. Celui de Will était maintenant clairement bruyant et saccadé, il était proche de l'orgasme.  
Lorsque les muscles de son ventre commencèrent à se contracter, que ses sourcils se plissèrent de cette façon si particulière qu'il donnait l'impression de souffrir, alors Hannibal su qu'il allait venir. " Maintenant ouvre les yeux, je veux que tu me regardes, ne me quitte pas des yeux quand tu vas jouir."

Will obéit, ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard aux pupilles dilatées dans celui d'Hannibal. Tout en lui le priait de détourner le regard, ce regard à la fois dominant et intrusif qui lui faisait face. Cependant Will ne voulait pas abandonner maintenant. " Maintenant Will, viens."  
Il sentit une chaleur envahir ses reins puis son ventre, monter rapidement puis ressenti comme une explosion dans son sexe. Une explosion de plaisir. De sa bouche entre ouverte, un gémissement passa ses lèvres alors qu'il jouissait, sentant le liquide chaud se répandre sur sa main. Après quelques secondes de flottement, Hannibal se leva, se plaça derrière Will en se penchant près de son oreille pour lui murmurer. " Tu as été parfait."


	2. Chapter 2

Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir et ensuite désolée pour le temps entre les deux chapitres. Le troisième est en préparation, alors cela sera plus rapide cette fois.  
Par avance, je relis pour les fautes mais je sais que j'en oublie, mea culpa, friends !  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Et encore merci :)

La première séance avait été bien plus satisfaisante et productive que Will aurait pu l'imaginer. Les premières minutes suivant le procédé quelque peu particulier, il ne s'était pas senti gêné, simplement perdu dans ses pensées et entouré du nuage paisible que confère l'orgasme. Bien qu'ils n'aient pas reparlé instantanément, Hannibal s'affairant à des croquis de médecine afin de laisser à son ami l'intimité nécessaire que demandait le recul prit sur un tel acte, ils ne s'étaient en rien éloignés. Après quelques jours Will prit la décision de continuer, après tout, la quiétude ressentie suite à la première séance annonçait plutôt prometteuse la thérapie en question, le rendant curieux du résultat final.

Alors que Will avait retrouvé sa place initiale, assis dans le fauteuil en cuir, les jambes légèrement écartées dans un souci de confort, Hannibal lui marchait sur son côté gauche, en contre jour de la grande fenêtre.

« La phase que nous nous apprêtons a entamer sera un des caps les plus « probants » de la thérapie. J'entends par là que la barrière du toucher est une étape décisive. Je t'épargne les psycho-analyses sur la question, mais une fois que nous laissons une tierce personne nous toucher, c'est l'intimité même qui est touché. Par acquis de conscience et par respect pour toi je préfère te demander de nouveau ton accord avant de commencer.

\- Je suis prêt. Je te fais suffisamment confiance pour te laisser… me diriger. Quant à cette étape, il n'y aura pas de problème. Ton contact m'est familier.

\- Parfait, alors nous pouvons commencer. Je vais me déplacer du début à la fin de la séance, ne ferme les yeux que si je te le dis. »

Will acquiesça, le sang battant légèrement plus vite à ses tempes, l'appréhension dans ce qu'elle a de plus agréable. Sans le fixer, il vit Hannibal disparaître de son champ de vision pour se glisser derrière lui et passer ses deux mains fines et délicates sur son torse. Un frisson le parcouru en même temps qu'un léger sursaut il ne s'attendait pas à être touché si rapidement par son ami. Les longs doigts déboutonnèrent lentement et un à un la chemise de Will, rendant l'envie plus ardente, son désir plus précipité. Mais Hannibal ne semblait pas s'en soucier, accomplissant sa tâche avec patience.

« Passe ta main sur l'intérieur de cuisses, caresse toi doucement. Je veux que tu sois maître de ton désir, que tu sois celui qui le fasse naître. »

Will s'exécuta et commença à se toucher, lentement puis alors que sa virilité prenait de l'ampleur, avec un peu plus de vigueur. Il peinait à garder les yeux ouverts, ayant pris l'habitude puis ses premières caresses adolescente et les fermer durant ses plaisirs solitaires. Et comme si Hannibal avait pu lire dans ses pensées, il lui murmura à l'oreille de fermer les yeux alors même qu'il ouvrait la chemise du brun. Will baissa ses paupières, se concentrant sur ses propres attouchements puis sentit Hannibal bouger, disparaître de derrière lui, abandonner son dos pour venir se positionner face à lui. Sans pouvoir ouvrir les yeux il avait vu l'ombre de l'homme passer devant lui, bien qu'immobile pour le moment. Sa main remonta sur son ventre sans qu'Hannibal n'est à lui intima, ce qui fit doucement sourire ce dernier. Il s'agenouilla face à Will et se pencha sur le torse de ce dernier, déposant de légers baisers sur cette peau pâle qui lui était offerte.  
Plus le désir de Will montait et plus les baisers de son thérapeute se faisaient appuyés, humides et chaud. Ses lèvres s'attardaient, s'entrouvraient pour d'abord suçoter sa peau fine puis, les minutes passant, elles commencèrent à laisser de jolis suçons près de son nombril, sur ses côtes et à l'intérieur de ses hanches. Hannibal recula et regarda Will : il lui était offert, confiant et désireux, magnifique ange à la psychologie aussi fragile qu'un battement d'aile.

« Ouvre ton pantalon, débarrasse-toi de ta chemise et relève toi. »

Will ne s'attendait pas à la dernière indication d'Hannibal mais obéit sans un mot, déboutonna rapidement son pantalon, laissa sa chemise sur le fauteuil puis se mit debout avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Hannibal sourit d'une façon aussi amusée que carnassière. « Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir dit d'ouvrir les yeux, Will… Mais ça ne fait rien, garde les ouverts à présent. »

Hannibal se releva à son tour poussa le fauteuil quelques mètres plu en arrière pour leur dégager une bonne place et prit Will par la main, tirant ce dernier vers le sol. Son autre main posée sur son épaule le contraint à se mettre à genoux. Hannibal le rejoint ils se faisaient face, égaux, l'un en face de l'autre agenouillés l'un devant l'autre. C'est alors que la main d'Hannibal glissa dans le pantalon de Will et s'empara de son sexe, le libérant du tissu. Un soupir fut arraché à Will qui, à mesure que la cadence d'Hannibal augmentait, s'accrochait aux épaules de ce dernier, pris par le plaisir, étourdis par le désir.

« Will, relève la tête, je veux voir tes yeux. Ne regarde rien d'autre, ne regarde que mes yeux. »

Le brun fit un « oui » de la tête avec difficulté tant les caresses de son ami lui faisait perdre ses esprits. Le regarder dans les yeux s'avéra plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait. Son regard était froid, comme celui d'un prédateur qui connait par avance sa victoire. Le sexe est un jeu que les êtres vivants pratiquent la plupart du temps de façon tout à fait naturelle, sans règles, sans enjeux. Mais entre eux il y avait quelque chose de plus profond, de plus intime. Laissa Hannibal lui donner du plaisir revenait à lui donner accès à sa personne dans son entièreté. C'était un risque que Will était près à prendre. Alors qu'un feu brûlait à présent son dos, ses reins et ses joues, son souffle court caressant les lèvres à demi ouvertes d'Hannibal qui ne semblait pas insensible à l'état de son ami, Will se sentit sur le point de venir. Ses sourcils se froncèrent de façon significative, voulant faire comprendre à son ami qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir très longtemps.  
Hannibal garda un air des plus sérieux et se pencha sur lui, mordit tendrement son oreille avant de le faire près de sa nuque et alors qu'il sentit le corps de Will se tendre, il apposa ses lèvres à celles de Will, caressant sa langue de la sienne. Ce simple baiser fit basculer Will de l'autre côté de la mince bordure séparant le désir du plaisir.  
Quand il fut complètement libérer de l'orgasme, encore essoufflé, Will regarda Hannibal et lui rendit son baiser. Déjà en lui naissait une incompréhensible confiance…


End file.
